


Look Sharp

by spatialsoloist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatialsoloist/pseuds/spatialsoloist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Clint has found Bucky on the front page of a GQ Magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/gifts).



> Inspired by [Voodooling's](http://voodooling.tumblr.com/) fantastic art! This is just something short and sweet to go along with it~

  


“Check. This. Out,” Clint drawls, sauntering into Stark Tower with a shit-eating grin on his face. He’s covered in soot and there’s still debris stuck in his hair from whatever building he was running (or probably flying) through earlier, but in his hand is a glossy, pristine magazine.

“Found some more knitting patterns then, Barton?” Tony asks, smirking from behind his coffee mug, and Clint rolls his eyes.

“Even better. Granddaddy made the front cover,” the archer says, and tosses the magazine towards Bucky. Bucky snatches the magazine from the air, and he didn’t look surprised in the least.

“I would like to think that I could remember which photo shoots I’ve recently attended, even if there are other memories I can’t yet recall.”

“It’s fine,” Steve says, placing a large hand on Bucky’s back comfortingly. “It’ll all come back to you eventually.”

A tiny smile lifts the corners of Bucky’s lips and he places his hand over top of Steve’s, squeezing lightly. “Thanks, man.”

“Aww, no wonder they call you two childhood sweethearts,” Clint coos, effectively interrupting the moment, and Steven and Bucky turned, bemused.

“Who’s calling us childhood sweethearts?”

“Everybody, duh,” Tony says, jabbing his wrench towards the magazine. There, in sleek, bold red and black: TILL’ THE END OF THE LINE— BUCKY TALKS ABOUT HIS HONEYMOON AND DOMESTIC BLISS WITH CHILDHOOD SWEETHEART STEVE ROGERS.

“There was no talking involved,” Bucky says crossly. “Actually, the only thing I said to the paparazzi that whole weekend in Moscow was ‘no comment’.”

“And that really creative Russian curse,” Steve laughs. “I’m fond of that side of you.”

“Why thank you,” Bucky snorts. “I do try to do my best impression of a swearing sailor when the time calls for it.”

“ ‘Tour of the Barnes-Rogers loft at Stark Tower’,” Clint continues to read, unfazed by their sweet chitchat while Tony pretends to make faces into his mug. “How come I haven’t gotten a tour yet?”

“You live here, Clint,” Steve says, arching his eyebrow.

“Don’t downplay the wishes of your fans!” Clint hollers in response. “ ‘Winter is Coming!’ Look, they’re even starting to turn you into a meme, Barnes!”

“Winter sure is coming, alright,” Bucky retorts, leaping off his chair. “It’s coming for your ass, Barton.”

Howling, Clint takes off for the stairs, narrowly avoiding a collision with a very solid Thor. Bucky slips around without so much as a sound and Steve follows, patting Thor good-naturally on the arm, leaving the confused but unaffected Norse god to plod into the kitchen in search of lunch.

Alone with the magazine, Tony squints suspiciously down at the layout.

“Hey! Why does Stark Expo only get a crummy little corner?!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading : )


End file.
